Pixar Animation Studios
Background Pixar Animation Studios (pronounced "pics-ar") was formed in 1986 by Edwin Catmull, Steve Jobs, and John Lasseter. It originally produced CGI animated shorts, most notably''The Adventures of André and Wally B., ''Luxo Jr., and Tin Toy. They later began work on feature films starting with Toy Story, a joint production with Walt Disney Feature Animation, released in 1995. Currently, In 2006, Pixar was acquired by the Walt Disney Company. 1st Logo (August 17, 1986-1989) Nicknames: "The Square", "The Pixar Square" Logo: Opening: * Luxo Jr.: On a black background, we see a grey square with four circles in red, green, blue, and white respectively below fading in. Suddenly, a white light hovers over them, making them 3-D. The circles the turn into spheres. A circle zooms in on the square and four spheres zoom out. The word "P · I · X · A · R" fades in with each sphere and the end of the letter. After a few seconds, the square and the word fades out. The background then fades to the opening title. * Red's Dream: We see the same square from before fading in on the black background. The same word from before, but with the spheres have replaced with diamonds in the same color as the word, fades in the length of the square, which fades out. After a few seconds, the word fades out. The background then fades to the opening shot. * Tin Toy: After a few seconds of a black background, we see the same word from before sliding in from the right. The opening title design then does the same movement. * Knick Knack (Original Version): After a few seconds of the black background, the light revealed the square as seen in the first two versions. The word (now streched out) zooms in front of the square. After that, the dark spotlight wipes the square out and the word then fades out. The background then cuts to the opening title. Trivia: On Tin Toy, the square can be seen on a bag. This logo makes a cameo in Toy Story 2 on a television channel seen by Andy's toys during the famous channel changing scene. FX/SFX: It varies. Music/Sounds: It varies. Music/Sounds Variants: * The LJr. version has "Take a Bow 1", composed by David Lineup, for the logo itself. ** On the 2007 home media release of'' Pixar Short Films Collection: Volume 1'', it is silent. * The Red's Dream version has the opening sounds of the rainstorm fading in over it leading into the opening. * The Tin Toy version has the opening theme starting over it that leads into the opening shot. * The Knick Knack version has the music starting over it that continues throughout the entire short. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on those shorts. However, the 1999 reissue of Luxo Jr. have the opening logo replaced with the next one. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (November 22, 1995- ) PIXAR_1995_LOGO_HD.png|Full open matte Version Pixar_logo_2.jpg PIXAR_LOGO_(Toy_Story_Trailer_Variant).png PIXAR_ANIMATION_STUDIOS_LOGO_2008_VERSION.png|High Definition Redone Version. Nicknames: "Luxo Jr.", "Pixar Lamp" Logo: We see the text: P I X A R On a light blue background.Then a lamp hops by. He stops once he notices the "I". He shakes his body and bounces on the "I" until his jumps squish it. He looks around as the text "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fades in. He then faces the camera. The light slowly dims until it's completely dark. Luxo Jr.is still on though, but he turns off, making the screen completely dark. Variants: * Originally, in the trailers and TV Spots (Including the 1996 home video) of Toy Story, the words are white in the black background. ** The color were later inverted on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Monsters, Inc. for GBC, and Operation: Camouflage for the iPhone & iPod Touch. * On Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story, it slowly fades in before the lamp animation starts. After the lamp turns, it slowly fades out. * On the short film Geri's Game and Disney's Activity Center: A Bug's Life for the PC, it is open matted. ** The latter, however, ends slightly differently the background suddenly turns off leaving it a blue glow around it which slowly dims and the lamp's brightness dims slightly before turning off. * Beginning in 1998 at the beginning of films from A Bug's Life onward (Not counting Monsters, Inc. and Cars; including the beginning of the 2000 DtV feature Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the short films Boundin and One Man's Band, and the non-theatrical prints of Cars 2), it animates as normal, but it ends similar to the D'sAS:TS version. The difference from that version is the fadings is faster. ** The BLoSC:TAB version has it vertically off-centered. * A still version with Luxo Jr. exists on Toy Story 3 for the iPhone and iPod Touch. * Mainly on trailers and TV spots, at the beginning of Monsters, Inc., at the beginning of shorts starting from Partly Cloudly, at the end of TV specials, and on the second trailer for Coco titled "Dante's Treat", the tail end of the animation plays. * On June 28th, 2008, starting with WALL-E, it is remastered in HD * At the end of the theatrical release of Wall-E, it plays as normal, but it cuts in at the beginning, but after the lamp turns, it freezes for the few seconds before "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fades in. ** Beginning with UP, after the lamp turns "ANIMATION STUDIOS" then fades in. * On Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the animation starts from the point where the lamp is already in place. * On one TV spot for Finding Dory, "ANIMATION STUDIOS" is absent. * At both the beginning (Opening variant) and the end (Normal version) of Cars 3, it cuts in like the WALL•E theatrical version (and it's custom variant). * On the teaser trailer for Incredibles 2 on Samuel L. Jackson's official Facebook page, it is oddly cropped up in the middle to unfit into the vertical ratio cutting out the "P" & "R" in "PIXAR" and the half of "ANIMATION STUDIOS". * In 2019, due to the change of Pixar's technology, it is reanimated. "ANIMATION STUDIOS" is already here and Luxo Jr. now has a new base and a LED lamp. Anniversary Variants: * In 2006, Pixar celebrated 20 years. At the beginning of Cars (Excluding the 3D version), the logo plays as normal. When the background darkens, the words: C E L E B R A T I N G 2 0 Y E A R S fades in with the lamp as the "0" in "20". When you look closely as the background darkens, the lamp slightly dims the brightness similar to the open matted version in D'sAC:ABL. It stays dark for a few seconds longer than the normal version. The words disappeared as the lamp turns off. * In 2011, Pixar celebrated 25 years. At the beginning of theatrical prints of Cars 2, the logo plays as normal, but after the lamp turns, the leters of "PIXAR" (Excluding the already squished "I") and "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fades out leaving the background and lamp behind. Then it fades to black, as "CELEBRATING" (With the "C" formed from Luxo Jr.'s light) fades in, zooming forward. The blue vertically-stacked: 25 YEARS fades in as "CELEBRATING" fades out. "25 YEARS" then fades out. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI! Music/Sounds: In order: the metallic sound of the lamp hopping, a "jingle" when the lamp shakes its body, squeaky rubber-like sounds when it jumps on the I, and some other sounds as it looks around. And the last sound we hear is a light turning off (this can be heard at the end of feature films or some shorts). Music/Sounds Variants: * The trailers & TV spots have their music playing over it. * At the beginning of A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, and Finding Nemo, the tail end of the WDP logo's music echos over the first part. ** On BLoSC:TLB , the second sound cuts in, but if you hear very closely, the WDP logo's music ends very faintly. ** On the latter, when it fades out the opening underwater sound starts leading to the opening. * At the end of A Bug's Life, the closing credits song ends over it, with the last sound intact. * At the end of the first theatrical release (Including the 2005 DVD) of Toy Story 2, the second closing credits song ends over it. * On Monsters, Inc.: Scream Team Training for the PC, the tail end of the Disney Interactive's logo music echos over the first part of the logo. * On For the Birds, the short's music starts immediately after the last sound. * On Monsters, Inc.: ** At the beginning, the opening theme plays over it. ** At the end of the former, it depands: *** The first theatrical release (Including the Widescreen version on the 2002 DVD, and the 2012 2D reissue) has the closing theme ending over it. *** The second theatrical release (Including the full-screen version on the 2002 DVD/VHS) has the closing credits song ending over it. * On the 2003 reissue of Knick Knack, the short's music plays over it with the last sound intact. * At the beginning of The Incredibles, the second half of the opening stinger plays over it, leading to the opening interviews. * On Jack Jack Attack, the ending of the closing credits music of The Incredibles plays over it with the last sound intact. * On One Man's Band, the last sound is replaced with the orchestra starting to warm up, leading to the opening title. * At the beginning of Ratatouille, the second half of the opening stinger plays over it. To accompany the lamp's movements, the elements of the first few notes of the French Anthem plays on the flute for the bouncing to the "I" followed by the horn for squashing the "I". As the lamp turns, the drumroll of the anthem plays, leading to the opening prologue. * At the beginning of UP, after the lamp turns the opening sound of the record player starts, leading into the opening. * On the commentary track on the 2010 Blu-Ray/DVD release of the 2009 reissue of Toy Story, it has the WDP logo's music starting part-way through the logo. * At the end of Toy Story 3, the closing theme ends over it with the last sound intact. * At the beginning of Inside Out, the second half of the opening stinger plays over it, but after the logo fades to black the stinger serges into the opening theme. * At the beginning of the 2012 re-release of FN, and Finding Dory, when it fades to black the opening underwater sound starts leading to the opening. * At the end of FD, the second half of the closing stinger plays over it with the last sound intact. * On the Cars 3 closing version, the second half of the closing stinger plays over it and the stinger ends before "Animation Studios" fades in. The last sound is intact. * On Coco: ** At the beginning, the last sound is muted. The toll of the bell is heard after the lamp moves leading into the opening shot. ** At the end, the tail end of the closing credits music echos over the first part of the logo. Availability: Current and very common. The normal version is seen at the end of movies from Toy Story onward, at the beginning of the shorts Geri's Game, the 1999 reissue of Luxo Jr. and For the Birds, and on videogames beginning with Finding Nemo. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (3-D Alternative) (May 29, 2009- ) Nicknames: "Luxo Jr. II", "Pixar Lamp II" Logo: We start with a black screen. The camera pans to the right as we see the previous Pixar logo animation as usual. Instead of "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fading in, it fades in, then zooms in until it stops under the Pixar logo. The rest of the logo plays as normal. This whole logo is in 3-D. Variants: * When the logo first debuted at the beginning of UP, the logo animates as normal, but after the background darkens, the light dims out. *Beginning from 2009, at the beginning of films from Toy Story 2 onward, the logo animates as normal, but after the lamp turns it fades to black early. Aniversary Variant: In 2011, Pixar celebrated 25 years. See second logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds Variants: For most variants, see second logo. *On the TS 3D variant, the opening theme starts when the logo fades. * On the 3D release/Movies Anywhere print of For the Birds (This replaced the previous logo in the 2D release), the short's music starts immediately after the lamp turns off. Availability: Current and common. Seen on all Pixar 3-D releases starting with Up. It also appeared on the 3D theatrical releases of Cars 3 and Coco, as those movies are exclusively released in RealD 3D. Scare Factor: None. In-credit notice (November 2, 2001- ) Logo: We see the text scrolling up, reading "Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emryville, California" whose movie's font depends on the font. FX/SFX: The text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: The closing theme to the films. Availability: Seen at the very end of the credits of the films, starting with Monsters, Inc. Scare Factor: None. Other Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:United States Category:Animation Category:Animation studios Category:3D Animation